


The Handprint

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV First Person, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07, emmanuel pov at first, references another fic of mine, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: What if Cas got his memories back in S7 when he touched the handprint that he gave Dean? Also references my fic ‘I Love You’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	The Handprint

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a tumblr post. you can find me at bbcalamity on tumblr, enjoy! Sorry its short

**Emmanuel**

“Why are you so worried about him? We’ll figure something out. You always figure it out.”

The woman that has been trying to help this man named Dean Winchester, has been arguing with him for almost ten minutes. She calls herself Meg, I think?

“I care about him Meg! We tried the trenchcoat, we tried everything! What makes you so sure that we can get him back?” Dean says, hurt.

I can see it in his eyes. Its more than just friendship that he sees in Castiel. It is love. And I’m not one to judge, but if he’s happy then he deserves to be happy, despite the fact I still think Castiel needs to die for what he’s done throughout his life. He’s killed and done so many wrong things, but loving a man is not one of them.

“You really love him, don’t you?” I ask.

I can see it in the way Dean holds himself; flinches and holds back tears and there is a lump in his throat that holds him from speaking and when he finally speaks, he tells us what happened before the Leviathans took over Cas’ body.

“I promised him I would find him. And now I have and I need him to remember who I am. What we are. Who he is.”

He’s looking at me, begging for me and trying to get ‘Cas’ to remember, but its not working.  
I’m not...I’m not who he hopes I am.  
Meg goes to say something, when Dean remembers something. I see him light up.  
He turns to Meg.

“We’ve tried ‘almost’ everything.” His voice is full of hope now and I don’t understand why.

He takes off his jacket, pulling up his sleeve and shows us a mark on his arm – it’s like a handprint...burnt into flesh.

“What the hell?” Meg whispers.

“Cas gave it to me when he raised me from Hell. He knows how much he cares about me. It has to be our last chance.” Dean says.

He looks straight at me.

“Emmanuel, touch the handprint. Please.” He begs.

I hesitate, expecting nothing. Nothing else has worked and my eyes go to Meg who tells me its better if I do what he says.  
I reach out to touch the handprint.

“Nothing is happening…” I trail off.

Then, it hits

**Cas**

The memories are very vivid. Of all the conversations that Dean and I have had and all the ways I’ve saved him, he’s saved me...and all I’ve done.  
My mind goes to our last words – the confession.  
The ‘I love you’ conversation before the Leviathans took over.  
It was all real.

I gasp and pull away from the others and I realise that know where am now. Ths Emmanuel..was me all along. I am Emmanuel.  
I look over to Meg and then to Dean, as more memories come flooding back and then I look at our surroundings as I piece everything together.  
Everything we have is real.  
We’re real.

“Dean?” I ask, turning to him.

He can hear the change in my voice, judging by his reaction.

“Cas?” He cups my face.  
Meg smiles.

“You came back to me.” Dean whispers.

“You promised you’d find me.”


End file.
